If Only It Were True
by Invader Kari
Summary: Dib falls in love. Reviews would be nice.
1. Bernadette

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She moved to this small, strange town, her and her mother. She entered the skool classroom, silence fell. They saw her as weird, they saw her as girl with blue hair, and nothing more. She was much more. She was wise, she was beautiful, inside and out. She was human, she was open minded... She was Bernadette Diego. She was Dib's crush.  
Dib forgot everything else in the world when he saw her. He forgot there was ever a world, all he knew was that there was a girl named Bernadette Diego. He saw her, her blue wavy long hair, her beautiful tanned skin, she was an angel in his eyes.  
  
At lunch, Dib saw her sitting all alone, this was his chance. He walked over to her, cleared his throat, and said, "Hello, Bernadette?"  
"Yes?"  
Her voice, he heard her voice... he melted, but managed to say, "H-hi, um can I sit here?"  
"It's a free country, isn't it?" she smiled.   
"Thanks." They ate their lunch together in silence, until Bernadette finally asked, "What's up with that green kid?"  
"Zim?"  
"Yeah, I don't mean to sound--"  
"He's an alien," Dib said cutting in. Damn, he ruined it. This girl probably thought he was crazy.  
Bernadette looked at Zim, studied him for a while, then said, " Hmm... he does look strange... Like that backpack thingie, and ears.. what about ears? Don't kids need ears?"  
" Exactly! But no one ever--"  
"Believes you," she said finishing his sentence.  
"Yeah, how did you--"  
"I have the same problem."  
At that moment Dib knew that they were meant for each other. He looked into her perfect hazel colored eyes, "I find that hard to believe," He said in a low voice.  
"See?"  
"What?"  
"You don't believe me."  
"Oh, but it's not if I think you're crazy or something! It's just you seem so... so.. perfect."  
"Now, that's crazy. I'm far from perfect. I don't think anyone is perfect."  
"Well, you are nice. I mean, no one sits by me, besides my sister, but you did."  
"Well, I try to be as far from human as possible..."  
"What do you mean?" Dib asked a bit puzzled.  
"Most humans, their soul purpose in life is to make others feel bad!" She said, with a serious voice. Dib looked at her, she started again, "It's true. Especially with kids our age.... I'll kill myself before I act like them." She looked in Dib's eyes, "But not all are like that, there's you."  
"Wow, that's pretty... insightful... But I'm not exactly the nicest person ever. I do pick on Zim." Bernadette looked at him. "But I have a reason! Zim is trying to take over Earth and--"  
"Still, you are hurting him."  
" Well yeah," he began to feel like a jerk.  
Bernadette put her hand on his shoulder, "But no ones perfect," she smiled. 


	2. Step Closer

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She touched him. It made Dib's day, "I swear, I'll never wash this shoulder!" Dib said to Gaz as they walked home. Gaz gave him a weird look. "Okay, so I'll probably wash it sooner or later..."  
  
"DIB! WAIT FOR ME!" came a voice from behind. Dib turned around, it was Bernadette. She caught up, her hair was now all frizzed because of the wind, but she was still beautiful to Dib. She brushed down her hair with her fingers, " I uh, walk home this way too," she said catching her breath.  
" Cool, we can walk home together," Dib said so excited his voice squeaked a little.  
Bernadette began to giggle.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry but.. there's.. hee hee, a leaf in your hair..." she giggled.  
Dib looked up at his hair, there was.  
"Here, I'll get it," Bernadette said reaching up and snatching the leaf, "There."  
"Now Dib's not gonna wash his hair," said Gaz.  
"Gaz!" Dib exclaimed.  
"What?" Bernadette asked confused.  
"Nothing!" Dib said quickly, "Nothing."  
  
  
The rest of their walk home was spent by Dib telling about all his paranormal experiences. He went on and on, hoping to impress Bernadette. They finally reached Bernadette's house.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Dib asked as Bernadette opened the gate.  
"Of course."  
  
  
The next day at skool, Dib and Bernadette spent every moment with each other. Before skool, recess, and lunch, they were always together. They talked, laughed, and had a great time together. Dib was the happiest he had ever been in his life, should he tell Bernadette that? They'd only been friends for two days... but Dib's love for her grew bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger. It was so hard to keep himself from hugging her, and at one point he had the urge to bend over, and kiss her. He'd even forgotten about Zim, the biggest problem in his life, because when Bernadette was there, problems, depression, and loneliness disappeared.  
  
And so the days went by... at every possible moment Dib was with Bernadette. He hadn't fought with Zim in two weeks, amazing. Dib even spent weekends with Bernadette if he could. Dib began to know Bernadette like the back of his hand.   
  
Dib was always there for Bernadette. One day the "popular girls" began to pick on Bernadette because of her hair. Bernadette, not the fighting type, just stood there as they laughed at her. Dib was there in a flash, making remarks about their hair and "way-too-small T-shirts". Even though Bernadette at times told Dib that he shouldn't have done that, Dib felt proud, he felt like a brave hero.  
  
Finally, Dib couldn't stand it any longer. He had to bring up the subject of love sometime.... "Bernadette?" he asked one Saturday as they walked home from a trip to the park. " How-- have you-- does your mom allow dating?"  
"Dating? Well, yeah I remember on my 12th birthday she said it was OK... why?"  
"Oh, just asking... Hey, if some guy asked you out, would you--"  
"Say yes? Well, it depends who it is..."  
" Lets say he's your age..."  
"Yeah..."  
"You've known him for a while now..."  
"Uh huh..."  
" And he spends lot's of time with y--"  
"Dib?" Bernadette cutted in.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're not talking about any old guy, are we?"  
"Well..." he looked at her. Her hair was blowing in the wind. He just noticed that they stopped walking. She looked more beautiful than ever. He gulped, "Bernadette, we've really gotten to know each other well... I remember--" he stopped. He felt it. This was it, this was the moment, he knew he was going to kiss her, he couldn't hold it any longer... he was just about to when he realized.... she was kissing him. 


	3. Zim Steps In

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dib felt her hands, resting upon his shoulders, he pressed his lips against hers, he lifted his hands and placed them on her hips... then oddly, Bernadette pulled away. "What's wrong?" Dib asked.  
" I don't know, I don't think we should be doing this."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just-- I need sometime to think about it..." she turned and began to walk away, "I'll see you later..."  
Dib stood there as he watched her walk away. He didn't know what to think, what to do. Should he go after her, or just let her walk away? "I love you!" he shouted. Bernadette turned around. "I've loved you since I first saw you!" he continued, "And, I just wanted to let you know... I think you're the greatest person, I've ever known!" Bernadette smiled, and continued walking.  
"Ooo la la!" came a familiar voice from behind.   
Dib spun around, "Zim!? What do you want?"  
"I was wondering why you haven't drenched me in water all last and this week... so I decided to follow you around, see where you go, see what you do... Now I see.... little Dibby wormy's in love!"  
"Do you think she loves me?" Dib asked.  
"What?" Zim had not expected the human to ask him this question, "How on Irk, am I supposed to know!?"  
Dib sighed, "I really hope she does..."  
Zim looked at Dib, he never acted this way before... Zim had no idea what to say, what to do? But some how, in his heart he couldn't tease Dib, not now... he looked so... helpless. "Human... I wish you luck," Zim said as he turned and began walking away.  
  
As Zim walked, he spotted Bernadette walking a few yards in front of him. Zim ran up to her. Bernadette was startled, she had never spoken to Zim, and all the stories Dib told her, made her fear the alien a little. "What do you want?" she squeaked.  
"Relax human, I just wanted to ask you something..."  
"What?"  
"Dib, he loves you... do you love him?"  
"I don't know... and why do you care? From what I've heard, you're not very nice to him."  
"Well...Mmm.. I don't know! OK? Just answer my question, yes or no. Do you love Dib?"  
" I don't know!"  
"I said answer yes or no!"  
"But I don't know!"  
"Ugh! Why does Dib even like you, you're so... not... listening!"  
"Just leave me alone..."  
"Not until you answer my question."  
Bernadette looked at Zim, "OK, answer my question, and then I'll answer yours... Do you think Dib is nice?" Zim didn't know how to answer. Bernadette sighed, "I really like Dib, but I need to know, from his enemy, if Dib is nice or mean?"  
"Well, he's nice, I guess... not to me at times, but... well, he doesn't-- Well, let's just say, he hasn't killed me."  
"So you are saying Dib's--"  
"A nice guy," Zim finished.  
"Thanks, Zim."  
"Why did you need to know?"  
"If Dib's greatest enemy can say Dib's a nice guy, then anyone can say it... And know I can say, I love Dib." 


	4. Time Travel Troubles

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So you like nice guys?" Zim asked.  
"Well yeah... Don't you think it would be better to have universal peace, rather than universal hatred?" She looked at Zim, who just stared at her, "OK, so maybe you don't agree... but that's my opinion." They reached Bernadette's house, she walked through the gate, "I just wish everyone else felt the same way."  
  
Zim watched her walk into the small blue colored home, he stood there for a while, then said to himself, "I guess she'll never fall for a guy like me then..." he walked down the street towards his house. Yes it was true, Zim had a crush on Bernadette, just like Dib had.  
  
  
The next day, Dib sat on the couch watching reruns of "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery". He kept thinking about what happened the other afternoon. It was eating him up, why did she run like that? Does she now hate him? Maybe if he waited just a little longer, Bernadette wouldn't have ran away like that. But it was over and done with, there was no turning back time to change things, or was there?  
  
Dib rushed to his dad's lab. He quickly uncovered a large machine, labeled "Membrane's Time Machine". He stepped in it, set the date, hour, and place, and pushed the "Go" button. There was a flash, and the machine, and Dib were gone. Shortly after, Gaz came down the stairs, holding a portable phone, "Dib, Bernadette's on the phone and she wants to know if you would like to-- He's not in here... hmm,"Gaz said looking around the lab, she then spoke into the phone, "Sorry Bernadette, he's not here..."  
  
  
Dib popped up in his room, and found his past self laying in bed, "Get up!" Dib shouted. He watched as he saw his past self become startled, and fell out of bed, "What's going on!" cried the past Dib.  
"I've come from the future! From just tomorrow! Listen, you love Bernadette right?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
"What ever you do, do not bring up the subject of love today."  
"What will happen?"  
"Just don't! OK?"  
"Well, all right."  
"Good!" Dib rushed back into the time machine, "Remember! Don't mention love!" And with that, the time machine was gone.  
  
Dib then returned to present time, praying that what he had just did worked. So then he and Bernadette would be friends, and he would get a second chance, so he can be Bernadette's love, and she could be his.  
  
  
The next day at skool, Dib walked over to Bernadette during recess, "So, yesterday? It was good, yes?"  
"What? Oh, yes Zim was great."  
"Zim? What are you talking about?" Dib asked confused.  
"Remember? When we were walking home, we ran into Zim. We thought he was up to something evil, but it turned out he just wanted to talk to us..."  
"What?"  
"And then, Zim confessed to me that he had a crush on me."  
"WHAT?!"  
"And then he asked me if I wanted to go to the Ice Cream Parlor... we went, and it was great!"  
"OK, let me get this straight... you and Zim are--"  
"Bernadette!" Zim called from across the black top.  
"Oh, I gotta go Dib! I promised Zim I'd help him with his homework!" Bernadette said cheerfully, "Can you believe he's having trouble with science?" She turned, and started to walk away, "I'll see you later Dib!"  
Dib stood there in shock... Did that just happen? Did THAT just happen? He looked across the playground and saw Bernadette and Zim sitting at the lunch tables, Zim's eyes fixed on Bernadette. "But Bernadette! He's an alien!" He yelled, but Bernadette didn't hear him, she was with Zim, and it wouldn't had been that way if he just left life as it was. 


	5. It's All Good, Right?

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Dib, Dib!" Gaz's voice came out of no where, "Dib, can I change the channel?"  
"Huh, what? Uh, yeah, go ahead." He said. Whew, he was only day dreaming... or day nightmaring, if there is such a thing... "Has Bernadette called?"  
"No." Gaz said in her "do-you-think-I-care" kind of voice.  
"Oh," he said disappointed, "Should I call her?"  
Gaz shrugged, "I dunno..." she said, it wasn't much help for Dib.  
"I think I will."  
"I'm not stopping you."  
Dib got up and searched for the phone. Five minutes later he found it, he was just about to push "TALK" when it rang, "Hello?" he said into the receiver.  
"Um Hi, is Dib there?" asked the voice on the other end.  
"Bernadette?" Dib asked.  
"Yeah, Dib?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you, that I talked to Zim yesterday..."  
Oh no, was his nightmare becoming a reality? "Oh, you did?" Dib said as calm as he could.  
"Yeah, and he helped me realize that.... I love you."  
A weird feeling rushed through Dib's body at that point, she loved him. He struggled to hold the phone steady.  
"Are you still there?" Bernadette asked.  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm here. So, are we--"  
"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"  
"Yeah," Dib's voice was shaking.  
"I guess, if you wanna..."  
"Of course, why wouldn't I!?! I uh mean... yeah, that'll be cool."  
Bernadette's giggles were heard from the other end, "OK, cool then... I'll talk to you later?"  
"Right!"  
"OK then, bye."  
"Bye!" As soon as Dib hanged up he yelled, "YEEEEEEESSS!!! BERNADETTE IS MIIIIINE!" Gaz looked up from the TV, and Professor Membrane peeked in from the kitchen, each of them had strange expressions on their face. There were a few moments of silence until Dib said, "Well she is..."  
  
Dib laid in bed, grinning from ear to ear. Tomorrow, he and Bernadette will be together. Tomorrow, he will look at her and think, "She is beautiful. She is smart. She is Bernadette Diego, and she is mine." Tomorrow will magical. Tomorrow will be the best day of his life.  
  
  
Dib waited in front of the skool yard for Bernadette, "Any minute now, she'll be walking around that corner!"  
"What are you so happy about?" Zim asked, noticing the happy expression on Dib's face.  
"I have a girlfriend!" Dib said proudly.  
"Bernadette?" Zim asked.  
"Yup."  
Zim frowned, turned, and walked away.  
"Oh, Zim looks unhappy..." Bernadette said as she walked up to Dib.  
Zim? She was supposed be talking about Dib and how much she loved him! Not Zim! "Oh, I'm sure he's fine!"  
"I dunno, something about his face..." Bernadette frowned.  
"What? Greener than usual?" said Dib, and he suddenly wished he hadn't said that, for Bernadette looked unhappy.  
"No, blue. He looks sad. And how dare you joke about him like that! He called you a nice guy!" Bernadette exclaimed, frowning even more.  
"Zim called me nice? Oh... I'm sorry, Bernad--"  
"You should be!" Bernadette said sharply. Dib looked surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry Dib... It's you know how I hate--"  
"Yeah, yeah... I know. I got carried away.... with you being my girlfriend, and you talking about another guy..."  
"You got jealous?" Dib nodded and Bernadette blushed, her tan cheeks turning a rosie pink. The skool bell rang.  
"Well we better get to class," Dib said, and the two of them entered the building.  
  
A hushed silence fell upon the room as Dib and Bernadette entered. They looked at them as if THEY were aliens. "Weeeell, if it isn't the love birds." Jessica teased. The kids started laughing and giggling, some whistling, and making kissy noises. Dib was ready to lunge at them, but Bernadette gave him a look, as if saying "No. Don't get mad, they are the ones that look like fools." Dib and Bernadette took their seats. Whispers and silent giggling still hung in the air. Dib was red with anger, he looked at Bernadette to see her red with embarrassment, and Zim was blue with depression. What a crazy day it would be. 


	6. A Walk Home

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was hell that day in class, the kids wouldn't shut up. Finally, skool was over. Dib and Bernadette rushed out of the class, "That was madness!" Dib said as they quickly walked out of the skool building.  
"And only the beginning," Bernadette pointed out.  
"What do we do?" Dib asked.  
"What do we do? Nothing. We just ignore them."  
"Nothing? But they--"  
"What goes around, comes around."  
"They called us--"  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words--"  
"Those are just sayings Bernadette!" Dib said harshly. He continued, "Sticks and stones!? Ha! No one really believes that! Aren't you ever hurt by others?! You try to be as far from human by not hurting others, but that's not normal, it's not human!"  
"Dib, you don't have to be so mean..." Bernadette said, tears welling up.  
"I'm sorry it just-- I don't like the fact that we are leaving our classmates with the satisfaction of defeat!"  
"But, they are mean, and we mustn't stoop to their level."  
"Well, I guess..."  
"Now, can we forget them? About Zim..."  
"He looked sad today, yeah I know," Dib wished Bernadette would forget all about Zim.  
"He's nice, I think."  
Dib frowned, "Why do you say that?"  
Bernadette smiled, "Well, the jealousy bug has striked again." Dib blushed. "Don't worry Dib, I love you. You." She saw that Dib was not convinced, "Dib, what do you want from me?"  
"Nothing... Well... OK, if I never told you that I love you, would you love Zim?"  
Bernadette sighed, "No. I love you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Dib looked into her round eyes, he could see it, she was telling the truth. Again, they had stopped walking. They stared at each other, for how long, Dib would never know, but the peaceful moment was broken by a group of girls from their class, singing, "Dib and Bernadette, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then--" They were then interrupted by Zim who walked right through their small group, "Why don't shut your noise tubes," he said walking past them and Bernadette and Dib. Bernadette chased after him, Dib followed.  
"Zim, what is wrong?" Bernadette asked.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Dib added in.  
"Nothing. Leave me alone stink beasts."  
"No. Saturday, you wouldn't leave me alone, and I won't leave you alone either, until you answer me," she stepped in front of Zim, blocking his path. He walked past her, she ran in front of him again, "No. Right now, tell me." This time Zim pushed her, and she fell against Dib. Something came over her, she ran after him, and gave him a quick shove, he fell to the ground. Zim looked up at her, both he and Dib were shocked by Bernadette's behavior. Bernadette looked angry, but her expression suddenly changed, and she broke down crying. Dib and Zim exchanged glances.  
"Bernadette..." Zim didn't finish.  
Bernadette fell to the ground, crying. Dib picked her up, "Bernadette... what is it? What's wrong?" Bernadette didn't answer, she just cried. "Zim... what do we do?" Dib asked. Bernadette was now crying harder, her face pressed in Dib's chest, drenching his clothes with tears.  
"My house is just up the street..." Zim suggested. They looked at Bernadette, she wouldn't stop, there was no other choice.  
"OK," Dib answered simply, and with that they headed for the alien's strange home. 


	7. The Rest Of The Day...

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bernadette cried herself to sleep, clenching Dib's coat, her face still buried in his chest. She slept leaning against Dib, who was sitting on Zim's couch. It was silent in the room, Dib looked down at Bernadette, "What happened?"  
"I don't know..." Zim said quietly. Bernadette shifted in Dib's arms. Zim sighed, "This was my fault."  
Dib didn't know how to respond, he looked down at Bernadette again, "She just cried..." He looked at Zim, "She pushed you, which was unusual, and then... cried.... and... just... just didn't stop." He looked back down at Bernadette, "I think... I think, she's been so nice, for so long.... for a long time she just let others push her around, so today... after going through hell at school, she just... exploded.  
"Do you think she'll be OK?" Zim asked.  
"Why do you worry about Bernadette?" Zim didn't answer. "You like her, don't you?" The words slapped Zim across the face. Dib noticed his expression, "Then it's true." He looked at Bernadette, stroked her hair, "I don't blame you." Dib slipped himself out from underneath Bernadette. He stood, staring down at her.  
" She's unlike any human," Zim confessed.  
Dib turned around and faced Zim, "Yeah."   
"You are lucky Dib. She is yours, you are hers. You are lucky."  
They both looked at Bernadette. A few seconds later, Bernadette sat up, awake. Dib walked over and sat down next to her, "You OK?" he asked, looking in her eyes, red from crying.  
"Yeah... I'm a little... well, embarrassed."  
Dib hugged her, "It's OK. You ready to go home? I'll walk you."  
Bernadette nodded. They got up and walked to the door, "Thank you Zim," Dib said as he and Bernadette walked out the door.  
  
  
Dib walked inside his house. Home at last! He threw himself on the couch, "What a day!" Events from the day, flashed through his head. The way his classmates acted... The way Bernadette acted... And the most surprising, the way Zim acted. He snapped out of his deep thoughts. He had to focus on just one thing... Zim was in love with his girlfriend... what to do? He stared up at the ceiling for a while. Did Bernadette know? Should he tell her? Would Zim tell her? His head began to hurt, the day was long and hard. He tried to think of some way to fix everything, so Dib and Bernadette would be together, with no problems. No problems, none. He remembered the first day he and Bernadette met, she said, "No one's perfect." He ran the words over and over in his head. No one's perfect... Nothing's perfect. He then realized, His relationship with Bernadette would have it's ups and downs, it's twists and turns, good times treasured, and bad forgotten. Their relation will still be gold, even though at times it may have looked like dirt.  
  
Bernadette... he would love forever. 


	8. Zim Troubles

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day at skool, wasn't any better, especially for Zim. During recess, Jessica and the other girls went up to him. "What was your problem yesterday?" sneered Jessica.  
"Yeah, we're just mindin' our business, and you have the nerve to tell us to shut up," commented another girl, "What's up with that!? Huh?"  
Bernadette saw what was happening, she got up and walked over to where Zim and the girls were. "Bernadette, where you going?" Dib asked, not seeing what was going on. He got up and followed.  
"Leave him alone." Bernadette said, as strong as she could, not very strong.  
"You stay out of this," said Jessica with big attitude.  
Bernadette frowned, she glanced at Dib as if saying, "Do something."  
"So what's up Zim?" Jessica continued, "You like Bernadette?"  
Zim's skin went from green to pink in a matter of seconds. Dib saw this, "Just leave him alone," Dib said.  
"You too, go away!" Jessica said harshly, she turned to Zim, "I bet he does like Bernadette. You like her." Jessica signaled her girl gang to follow her, they finally left. Zim was not pink, but now a deep red. Bernadette was silent, and Dib didn't know what to do. Dib whispered to Zim, "You gotta tell her the truth." Zim shook his head "No" violently.  
"I-- I'm sorry Zim, that they did that..." Bernadette said in a quiet voice, "It was mean."  
"It's not your fault," Zim said, his voice barely audible. Zim and Bernadette stood, staring at each other for a few moments. Zim staring with a loving look, and Bernadette seemed to be searching Zim's face for something.  
"Zim." She said as if she just realized something, she looked at Dib, then back at Zim, "I- I'm sorry but... I don't feel the same way," she said her voice shaking. A feeling of relief suddenly struck Dib. Dib did not have to worry about Bernadette and Zim anymore.  
"Bernadette, what if-" Zim was interrupted by the skool bell, warning the children they had two minutes to class.  
"Zim, I love Dib." Dib could tell Bernadette was hurting inside when she said that. Bernadette let out a big sigh, "Not you." She looked at Zim, who seemed to be hurting even more, "Zim, I'm-" she stopped, Dib didn't realize why, until it hit him. Zim had pulled Bernadette's face to his, and was kissing her. Bernadette pulled away, she screamed, "ZIM!" she didn't know what else to say, she was in total shock. She wiped her mouth, "You shouldn't have done that," she said turning and heading for class.  
Dib looked at Zim, "That-" he looked at Bernadette, "Let's just go to class."  
  
Bernadette was silent during class, she kept looking at Dib as if saying, "I'm sorry." But it wasn't her fault, this Dib knew. It was hard to focus on the pointless lesson Ms. Bitters talked about during those long hours. Finally, lunch.  
  
Dib took his usual seat next to Bernadette, she sat there picking at her food as if she had no appetite. She looked at Dib and gave him a weak smile. She looked backed down at her lunch tray, "I'm really sorry--"  
"You can not control Zim's actions."  
"I guess, but I don't know... O shouldn't have talked to him like that- It was mean," She said, guilt obvious in her voice. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger, "I could have let those girls pick on him- No! That would be mean too," her forehead wrinkled with frustration. "If everyone would be nice to each other then--"  
"Then life would be perfect? Let's face it, nothing's perfect, you've said so yourself, and yet.... you try to be."  
Bernadette let out a sigh, "I just try to be nice. I try to make others' lives better... But I'm just ruining yours and Zim's."  
"No. Bernadette, I don't know what I'd do without you, I'm sure Zim feels the same way. You've done no wrong. My life would never be the same without you."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"You have to believe me, you're the only one that does."  
Bernadette smiled, "You're something else Dib... I'll never meet anyone else like you. "  
  
Their lunch was then eaten in silence, neither one wanted to bring up the subject of Zim, though they would have to sooner or later. 


	9. Rose Hunters

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Dib waited for Bernadette in the skool yard, he saw her approaching the skool, she had a frown on her face. "What's the matter?" Dib asked as she walked up to him.  
"Rose. Rose Hunters!" she said, violently grabbing a book from her backpack.  
"Who?"  
Bernadette opened the book. There upon the pages was a picture of Bernadette's 5th grade class. Bernadette pointed to a girl with short brown hair, "That's Rose Hunters."  
"What about her?"  
"What about her? What about her?! She's coming to this skool!"  
"You don't like her?"  
"Of course! Why would I be making such a big deal out of this! She made my life miserable! Why, she's worse than that Jessica! And then she has the nerve to call me yesterday! Like we were old friends, she spoke to me as if she were my friend!" Bernadette slammed the book close. She shoved it back in her backpack, "Friends."  
"How did she get your phone number?"  
"She and her mother ran into my mother yesterday at the super market... She sucked my mom into believing she was a sweet little girl... Sweet... hardly! My mother gave her our phone number."  
"So she called you and told you she was going to this skool?"  
"Yes. Oh and--"  
"Bernadette!" came a voice from behind. Rose. Rose walked up to Dib and Bernadette, her short brown hair barely touching her peach colored shoulders. She wore a shirt, baby blue, and revealing her belly button. Her smile made Bernadette uncomfortable and she took a step back towards Dib.  
Bernadette gulped, "H-hi Rose." Her voice was uneasy and Rose noticed it.  
"Why what's the matter?" she said tilting her head a little.  
Bernadette looked down at her feet, "Oh nothing..." she looked up at Rose to see her not very happy, not satisfied by the reply, Bernadette thought up a lie, "It's just I can't get over what a beautiful outfit you have on..."  
Rose smiled, "It is pretty, isn't it? Cost me a bundle!"   
Dib rolled his eyes. " I can see she was with the popular crowd at your skool," he whispered to Bernadette.  
"What was that?" Rose asked.  
"Nothing." Bernadette said quickly. She gave a weak smile, trying to reassure the girl.  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to that big headed boy behind you?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, yes of course! Rose this is Dib. Dib, Rose."  
"Hello." Rose said.  
Dib tried to smile... he failed, "Hi."  
The skool bell rang, and they were off to class.  
  
"Class, this is Rose. Rose Hunters. Yet another child in this overcrowded classroom, " Ms. Bitters said, "Rose, you may take your seat next to the green child, Zim. You can't miss 'im. If you don't like it, you can sit on the floor."  
Rose took her seat. Zim stared at her in awe. "Well what are you looking at?" she said flicking a strand of hair out of her face. Zim quickly looked away.  
Bernadette turned to Dib, "Did you see that?"  
"Yea."  
"You think he likes her?"  
"Well--"  
"Bernadette! Dib! Were you talking just now?" Ms. Bitters said harshly.  
"Yes." Dib said.  
"Sorry,"Bernadette added.  
Ms. Bitters pointed to the door, "Room 666, detention." 


	10. Detention

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bernadette and Dib entered room 666, there it was crowded with trouble makers, bullies, the kind of kids that were always called to the principle for doing bad things, and Bernadette and Dib did not belong there. They took their seats, the teacher that was supposed to be watching them, sat in his desk, sleeping.   
  
Dib looked at Bernadette who seemed to be studying the other children, "Why, I'm the only girl here," she whispered.  
  
Dib looked around then back at Bernadette, "And I never expected someone like you to ever be here."  
  
"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, but you're too... nice."  
  
Bernadette frowned, "I could be mean, if I wanted to."  
  
Dib couldn't resist cracking a smile, and silently laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! I really could!"  
  
Dib started to laugh a little harder, but still in a whispered way. Bernadette grew red with anger and frustration, she leaned towards Dib, and yanked his hair, "Hey!" Dib said. Bernadette began to giggle. Dib reached over, and tugged on a strand of Bernadette's blue hair, "Ow!" They continued doing this for a while laughing, and not caring that some of the other kids looked at them oddly. It was funny the way they got along... even hurting each other was fun times.  
  
"Hey, I know what we could do!" Bernadette said, a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Dib asked.  
  
"Let's play "Question"!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'll ask a question and you answer. Then you ask one, and I'll answer. OK? I'll start... How does your hair stick up?" Bernadette giggled, "I'm curious."  
  
Dib smiled, "Lot's of gel."  
  
Bernadette giggled, "OK, now you."  
  
"OK... When's your birthday?"  
  
"February 5th. Now, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"  
  
"Cookies and Cream. Hmm... is your hair naturally blue?"  
  
"Yes. What's your most favorite thing in the world?"  
  
Dib smiled. He knew just what to say, "You."  
  
Bernadette blushed. The bell then rang, and the teacher shot up, awake, "All right, I think you all have learned your lesson, go on to lunch!"  
  
Dib and Bernadette giggled as they walked out of the class. "Well, I see detention wasn't as bad as it had seemed," Rose said, meeting them in the hall way.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was OK," Bernadette said.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later!" Rose said waving as she hurried away.  
  
"Where is she going?" Bernadette asked turning to Dib.  
  
"I don't-- Oh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look who she's with."  
  
Bernadette turned around. She saw Rose and Zim walking down the hall together. "Zim?"  
  
"I guess something happened while we were at detention..." Dib said, glad that his enemy no longer had a crush on his girlfriend. He turned to Bernadette, "I guess the bumpy road has finally been flattened and smoothed."  
  
"Yea..." Bernadette said, her eyes still on Rose and Zim, "I guess." 


	11. One Starry Night

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A few weeks later, Dib and Bernadette sat done under a tree eating their lunches on a oddly warm winter day. Dib had noticed that Bernadette just didn't seem her happy self lately. She also seemed to hate Rose even more, ignoring her, and giving her glares during class. Dib had also noticed Rose and Zim were getting closer to each other, and Zim was acting like his old sly self again. Starting to tease Dib like he used to. Dib glanced at Bernadette, then down at his food, "What's wrong he asked.  
  
Bernadette looked up from her food and gave Dib a weak smile, "Nothing."  
  
Dib frowned, "Something's wrong... I know it."  
  
Bernadette sighed, "I'm not sure."  
  
Dib studied her for a while then said, "You're jealous."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rose. You are jealous of her. Zim used to like you, now he likes your enemy."  
  
"Why, if that isn't the silliest thing--"  
  
"Don't deny it," Dib said giving Bernadette a sly smile.  
  
Bernadette sighed, "Yea, you're right... It's just-- It's Rose!"  
  
"Now you know how I felt with you and Zim." There were a few moments of silence, Then Dib said, "Hey Bernadette."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You... you wanna come over to my house tomorrow?"  
  
Bernadette smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
  
That day, after skool, Bernadette and Dib walked home together. They smiled, talked, and laughed. Dib looked in Bernadette's eyes, he wished it could always be like this. Would he and Bernadette always be together? He sure hoped so... Dib noticed how everything seemed to be perfect around Bernadette, the sun shined, sky... blue... perfect. He couldn't even remember the times without Bernadette. He was in deep thought, thinking about Bernadette and how perfect she was...  
  
"Dib? Were you listening to me?" Bernadette asked.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry... What did you say?"  
  
"You wanna watch the meteor shower tonight?"  
  
"OK! Where?"  
  
"Tonight. Mt. Poe. 8 PM."  
  
"Got it."  
  
  
Dib rushed to the meeting place. His heart pounding with excitement. He looked ahead, there he saw Bernadette sitting upon a blanket, neatly laid upon the green grass. She turned around and smiled, the moon light lit her face. Beautiful. "Hi Dib! Just on time! The show will be starting soon."  
  
Dib sat down next to Bernadette, he loved being so close to her. They looked up at the sky, a streak of light passed through the air, then another, then another, and it continued. Bernadette rested her head on Dib's shoulder, staring up at the sky, "It is wonderful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, the meteor shower always--"  
  
"Not the stars." She looked in Dib's eyes, "Us." Bernadette smiled, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he placed his lips on Bernadette's. And they kissed, the beautiful night sky shining above them.  
  
--------------------------------  
The next chapter is the last one.  
-------------------------------- 


	12. Insane?

If Only It Were True  
By: Kari T.  
  
Author's Note: OK, this is a bit Twilight Zone-ish... I love writing stories with a huge twist... So the ending is a big mystery, accept it! If you be nice and review, I may write a sequel... :)  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Dib awoke, about 8:30 that morning. The first words that came out of his mouth were, "Bernadette's coming over today!" He rushed out of bed, down stairs, and ran into the kitchen. He quickly fixed himself a bowl of cereal, sat down at the kitchen table, and began eating...fast.   
  
A sleepy Gaz walked into the kitchen, her purple hair a mess. She had a grumpy look on her face, she turned to Dib, "What's the rush?" Dib didn't stop eating. Gaz gave him a weird look and walked to the fridge, to fix herself some breakfast. Dib finished his cereal, and fled the kitchen.  
  
A couple hours later, Dib was dressed and ready for Bernadette's visit. He sat on his bed anxiously awaiting for Bernadette's arrival. He looked out the window to see if there were any sign of Bernadette... nothing. "Maybe I should call her... see if something came up..." Dib said opening a drawer, and taking out a phone book. He opened the pages, "That's funny, I could've sworn I wrote her phone number in here... Oh well, I've got it memorized!" He grabbed the phone, punched in a few numbers. He listened... Ring... Ring.. Ring..  
  
"Hello?" a voice said on the other end. The voice was not familiar.  
  
"Hello. Is Bernadette there?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bernadette. Bernadette Diego."  
  
"No... no I'm sorry, you have the wrong phone number."  
  
"What the wrong-- Isn't this 555-2244?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is. But there is no Bernadette Diego here."  
  
"But there has to be! 555-2244! Bernadette's phone number is 555-2244!" Dib screamed into the phone. He heard a click, whoever it was hanged up on him.   
  
Dib flew out of the house, fast as ever. He ran down the street, towards Bernadette's house. When he got there, he stood there, his jaw hung open. There, where Bernadette's house was supposed to be was dirt and ruins. He walked up what was supposed to be her drive way. He stood, stupefied. He tried to figure what happened, "This isn't happening..." he said in a low toned voice, shaking a little from confusion. He ran down the street, back to his house, and ran into Zim.  
  
"Hey watch it stinkbeast!" Zim said angry.  
  
"Zim! Bernadette! Where's Bernadette!?"  
  
"What... who?"  
  
Dib took hold of Zim, and began shaking him violently, "Bernadette! You've done something to her, haven't you!?!"  
  
Zim broke away, "Dib, I honestly do not know what you are talking about! You need help, earth worm," and with that Zim walked away.  
  
Dib stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, he turned around and began to walk home. As he walked, he just stared down at his moving feet, "What's going on?" he thought, "Just yesterday I--" he looked up. He saw Bernadette. He ran to her, when he reached her, she turned around, and disappeared, "What the--" Dib searched for her, "Bernadette?" He looked across the street, there she was again, "Bernadette! What--" she disappeared. Dib ran across the street to where she stood, "Bernadette!"  
  
A women walked up to Dib, "Are you feeling OK, boy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You keep saying 'Bernadette'... Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I'm not sick... I--" he looked down the street, there she was smiling, her blue hair dancing in the wind, "Bernadette! Look, there she is! There! Right there!" he said pointing to where he saw her.  
  
The woman looked at him oddly, "There's no one there."  
  
"But... but..." Dib fell to the ground. He sat there, blocking out the whole world around him. What was happening? Was there ever a Bernadette? Had he gone insane? Why couldn't it been like it was? Why was Bernadette disappearing? Why? He wished he could be with her again. He wish this insane moment wasn't happening. He wished it were true.... If only it were true.  
  
The End. 


End file.
